Mission Proposal 911
by Turquisea
Summary: Set during a section of APFBNL that is quite close to the ending. So anyways, Corinne has only started to settle back to her Royal duties when a ball in her honor comes up. When she is forced to go, she gets asked to dance by the last person she'd expected. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom does strange things to me, •-• this is just a thought of what /might/ happen in A.P.F.B.N.L, not completely sure that the exact thing will happen though...maybe slightly altered?**

**And..I'm not gonna make them actually get back together that fast now am I? ;-) I will never tell! =D**

**It isn't a no but it isn't a yes.**

**This is a three shot xD ¯\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Quick Note: Charles De Batz-Castlemore was in barbie wikia as her dad's name, so I was like, its creepy-cool so eh? Why not? ^̮^**

**And for those of you who don't know..she disguises herself after an incident after her coronation. *I won't provide spoilers***

* * *

**Mission Proposal 911**

It had been only a couple of months since the shocking return of the supposedly dead Queen, but everyone was only purely overjoyed.

They gave her a couple of months to get settled back into Royal life and her duties after the long amount of time she'd been posing as a peasant.

When she got settled back into her life, there was a ball, and a festival in town to celebrate the long awaited return of Queen Corinne Charles De Batz-Castlemore Emily D'artagnan.

And all was good, but she became slightly heavy hearted when she recalled a faint memory of 'Queen' Anne and the shiny rock on her finger. He's already engaged, she told herself over and over again.

_Anne's sporting a new nice shiny rock, Derek keeps on being more helpful than Louis, and Louis is ignoring me every which way. Perfect for a person who is suddenly proven alive to their people, right?_ Corinne thought gloomily to herself.

"Knock-knock-knickety-knock." Renne's sarcastic voice drifted from the other side of the door. "If you haven't noticed, there's a ball in T-minus ten!"She called urgently.

Corinne didn't answer, she was, for the most part, ready. And by that, she was in her ball gown. And that was all.

"Are you coming or not?" Viveca asked, also from the other side of the door. "And 'NO!' Is not an appropriate answer!" She quickly added.

"Do you think she's okay?" Aramina asked worriedly. "The poor thing! She must be heartbroken!" She wailed.

"I'm fine." Corinne replied emotionlessly. The three on the other side sighed with relief.

"I just don't want to go." She sighed.

The three's sigh of relief was cut short. "That's it! I'm comin' in and you're going to that ball! Even if you don't like it!" Viveca called.

"One..."

Corinne sighed and got up from her bed, dragging her slippers across the room to where the door was.

"Two..."

Corinne grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door the same time Viveca yelled "Three!" And ran in, quickly skidding to a stop.

"Well," She said, smoothing out her dress. Looking at the blond horrified, she gasped. "You're not even thinking about wearing your hair like that! Are you?!"

"Well, now that you're here, I guess not." Corinne grumbled.

Renne and Aramina came in a moment later.

"There you are! And thank heavens you're going!" Aramina said happily.

Renne groaned as she looked at the blond, who was dragged to the vanity by the fashionista. "Let me guess, you weren't thinking about going, were you?" She asked the obvious question, arching an eyebrow upwards.

Corinne bit her lip and looked away, whistling innocently.

Viveca groaned as she yanked the blond's hair out of its loose bun. "You dare miss out on _your_ ball?"

Aramina gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh Vivi, leave her alone. Corinne, its okay, we will be with you!" She reassured.

"Yeah," Renne nodded. Then she slammed her fist into her palm, "And when I go down there, and when that pathetic worm of an excuse of a King is there, I'll beat him to mashed potato!" She declared. Anger flashing through her eyes.

* * *

"Look at all these people!" Aramina gushed as they gracefully walked down the steps.

Renne chuckled, and nudged Corinne with her elbow. "Hey look, it's mister 'I'm Prince Charming' waiting at the bottom of the staircase for you"

Corinne rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"Daww" Viveca snickered.

Derek smiled when the blond reached the end of the stairs. He offered his arm to her. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you." Corinne smiled as she accepted his offer. She glanced around slightly. "Soooo...any progress with the girl you've been ogling at lately?" She asked.

Derek paused for a brief moment, then looked at her, baffled. "How did you know that?" He asked.

The blond gave him an innocent look. "How did I know you say? Simple. You turn crimson red every time she smiles at you, compliments you or laughs at your jokes." She said as she counted them off on her fingers. "There's still hmmm...about a hundred, need I go on?"

The older man groaned, giving her a puppy dog stare, "Please dont. I beg of you not to tell her, or anyone for that matter."

She flashed him a winning grin. "Okay."

"Thanks for making me embarrassed in front of a crowd."

"Its a pleasure." She replied, smirking.

Then, the orchestra began to play music appropriate for only a waltz. The people in the ballroom paired up and danced and danced until someone would cut in.

Corinne looked up at Derek, "You know, you Probably should go find her before she gets stolen away." She teased.

He smiled, and left in search of the girl of his dreams. Corinne watched her good friend leave with a small smile, there was a spark of excitement shining through them, something she thought she'd seen in Louis' when he asked her to dance during her first ball. She shook her head, it wasn't the best idea to start falling for him in a new light, he was as good as engaged. Then suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts as a voice interrupted.

"May I have the honor?"

Corinne turned to face the person, and when she did, she was all but surprised. He was the first and last person she had expected to ask her to dance, and by he, I mean Louis.

She looked around un easily, "Uh...are..are you asking me to dance?" She asked, she was flabbergasted, she thought he was still furious with her, she thought- _Waaait a millisecond, _She thought he was engaged.

Louis gave her an assuring smile and held his hand out to her, "I don't see any other girl that I'm asking, so what do you say, may I still have this dance?"

She cracked a small smile, then slipped her hand into his. "How could I say no to a King?"

He flashed her a grin as they got into position and began dancing. "Of course, how could you resist a façade as charming as mine?" He teased.

Corinne shot him an amused face before she laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, it only increases the gossip of the gossiping geese."

He chuckled, "I know, but as long as I'm with you, frankly, I couldn't care less."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tut-tut-tut Your Majesty, so discreet, hitting on one girl while having a fiancée?" She asked.

Louis shook his head. "I'm only betrothed to her, I don't even love her! ..and to tell the absolute truth, someone stole my attention away before she ever had a chance to." His voice quieted down to a murmur at the end. And he couldn't help himself from staring into her beautiful cerulean specked sapphire eyes.

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh? Betrothed? B-but.." She shook her head. "Does seeing her showing of a shiny rock count as anything?" She asked sheepishly.

And all at once, he stopped dancing and clutched her hands, then took a deep breath. Staring at her hard in the eye with complete sincerity, he said, "Lia, there's something big I've been having to keep aside for a long time. And now, I think its time the truth came out."

Her look softened to one of admiration. Her lips curved up to a pale pink cherry smile. Her eyes glittered with cerulean and sapphire under the light of the crystal chandelier, but she was completely unexpected for what greeted her.

Louis bent down on one knee, still clutching her hands as he took something from his pocket. Something she was never expecting to see again.


	2. In And Outa Flashbacks

**I C-can't stop laughing! You people actually thought he was going to propose! (^̮^) he wasn't/isn't! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

* * *

**CHP2**

**"_Please Lia..don't go, please, I beg of you! Don't leave me...I love you..."_**

**_Previously..._**

_Corinne shot him an amused face before she laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, it only increases the gossip of the gossiping geese."_

_He chuckled, "I know, but as long as I'm with you, frankly, I couldn't care less."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Tut-tut-tut Your Majesty, so discreet, hitting on one girl while having a fiancée?" She asked._

_Louis shook his head. "I'm only betrothed to her, I don't even love her! ..and to tell the absolute truth, someone stole my attention away before she ever had a chance to." His voice quieted down to a murmur at the end. And he couldn't help himself from staring into her beautiful cerulean specked sapphire eyes._

_She cocked her head to the side. "Huh? Betrothed? B-but.." She shook her head. "Does seeing her showing of a shiny rock count as anything?" She asked sheepishly._

_And all at once, he stopped dancing and clutched her hands, then took a deep breath. Staring at her hard in the eye with complete sincerity, he said, "Lia, there's something big I've been having to keep aside for a long time. And now, I think its time the truth came out."_

_Her look softened to one of admiration. Her lips curved up to a pale pink cherry smile. Her eyes glittered with cerulean and sapphire under the light of the crystal chandelier, but she was completely unexpected for what greeted her._

_Louis bent down on one knee, still clutching her hands as he took something from his pocket. Something she was never expecting to see again._

The Locket.

Corinne sent him a confused look, while also slightly questioning what he was doing, _kneeling_ on one leg in front of her. In truth, someone could've guessed that it was a marriage proposal.

Someone from the crowd gasped, "It's a marriage proposal, people!"

And almost immediately, Corinne's face flushed scarlet, she blinked a couple of times. "Uh...a what?"

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

_Her head was pounding, her heart beat slowly dying.. And it would die with her, but she was glad, dying yes, but glad. He may have hated her with a burning fury, but she loved him with all her heart. And if she die protecting him? So be._

_The dark grey clouds showed no signs of moving as the storm intensified, thunder rattled here and there every once in a while. The injury from the sword hurt, it burned the skin of her arm with no mercy._

_She tried to push herself back up, but all her strength had drained from her 'till all she could do was breath, and try she may, but the black abyss that was beginning to consume her, was winning with each passing moment._

_Corinne tried, as hard as she could, to fight back the blackness that kept on fading itself into her mind. Her eye lids drooped and slid close, her blond hair covering her face slightly, the rain helped in pushing the soaping locks down her face._

_Small splashes were made as a figure ran, ran as hard as he could through the cold, freezing water. His boots splashed as he ran through the puddles and crunched against the soil as he dropped to his knees beside her._

_He slid one arm behind her back, around her shoulders in an attempt to hold her up. The darkness helped no much than her sight as to recognize the figure as he reached up and pushed the wet blond locks of hair from her face, resting at her cheek._

_The figure barely managed to whisper, his voice cracking. "You're going to be okay, Corinne. I promise...I promise you that I'll get you back home, where you'll be safe.."_

_"It's no use, Louis." Another figure said as he cackled, venom filled with hatred leaked from the man's voice. The man pointed his drawn sword towards the unconscious girl in the other man's arms. "Blondie's dead." Thunder split through the air, leaving an unbearable silence behind._

_Louis' eyebrows lowered, and his eyes glowered as another streak of lightning split the sky, lighting up the place for a moment. He recognized the man almost immediately, he held the wounded girl closer as the menacing figure stalked it's always to them._

_"Philippe." He mumbled._

_"Don't you dare try to get her!" He growled and felt himself bristle, even through the icy rain._

_" You say and I quote 'get her'?" Philippe burst out laughing. "Oh cousin, don't you know?" His amber eyes gave a satisfied shine in them, a smirk of self satisfaction spread like wildfire across his features. "When you were distracted as you battled with my men, " He watched with pure glee as horror crossed his cousins face._

_"I was there, battling with the blond, and when I said that you were un armed with my expertise minions.." Philippe continued, watching with pure satisfaction and pride as the color drained from the younger man's face._

_"She froze," He said agonizingly slowly, watching as a flurry of different emotions went through Louis' face._

_Philippe chuckled, turning his attention to the long, shining silver blade in his hand, he turned to face Louis with a grin. "And of course, how could I resist?"_

_"You! You evil scheming cockroach!" Viveca gasped as she took out her ribbons, and an instant later, it wrapped around the blade of the man's sword, and with one feirce tug, sent it flying out of the his hand, and then Aramina, Renne, the Musketeers and Paladia's guards appeared._

**_(After that huge battle scene that I'm too lazy to write)_**

_"Corinne! Please..please..don't give up on me.." Louis pleaded as he clutched her hand, begging her to keep on fighting. "You'll be okay, I promise."_

_She groaned slightly, but didn't get her consciousness back._

_He couldn't believe it was happening, he knew that it would eventually happen, it was to be expected. But he still couldn't believe it, even before her life as a Princess, he knew it would've happened! She was a Royal guard, Musketeer, she had faced the danger every single day in a daily routine. And the question kept on nagging at his mind: He knew perfectly well it would've happened, so why couldn't he have protected her from meeting with the terrible fate?_

_Louis sighed and gazed solemnly at the wounded, unconscious girl in his arms. Then looked up at Marissa, who was pacing around back-and-forth, back-and-forth. Over and over again. "Marissa, do you think that they'll be back in time before-?" He stopped himself, he could bare to say it. It was all too much, he couldn't loose her, not when he was about to...well, ask for her hand in Marriage._

_Marissa stopped pacing, then faced him, her expression strained, biting her lip. "I don't..I doubt it, it takes a long time..and by then.."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."_

_Marissa turned around, giving him a sympathetic look as she placed a hand on his shoulder supportively. "It's not your fault, Louis. We all tried the best we could, but that girl is..stubborn, hard-headed, determined" She smiled slightly. "And she won't back down without a fight. But sometimes, even if we don't want to..we have to let them go." She said, moisture building up behind her eyes. She quickly stood up again, and walked over to where most of the kingdom could be seen, still looking for any sign of the girls that had gone to get help._

_Trying not to look through things all too negatively, there was still time. Louis looked at her again. Her beautiful, blue eyes sparkled no more to they were hidden behind her eyelids. Her smile was missing too. But a peaceful expression she wore as she remained unconscious._

_His thumb grazed over her cheek gently. "Please wake up...please. Everyone needs you.._I_ need you." He whispered._

_There was a groan, then she scrunched up her face slightly, then her eyes slowly opened, she blinked slightly, trying to get used to the amount of light in her eyes. "Huh..what happened?" She asked, her voice barely above a mumble._

_Louis sighed with relief as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're okay, and that's all that matters" He murmured._

_Corinne cringed, feeling the immense pain and numbness in her arm. There was also the pounding migraine..and she was beginning to feel light headed once more._


	3. Tragic Demise

**(1/9/14) Ahhhhh...not enough dramaticness in the last chappie u.u**

**Sadness...**

**Well..anywhoo..I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY. ABOUT. SADNESS. IN THE LAST ONE.**

**BE WARNED THAT IM TRYING TO GIVE OUT A FEELS ATTACK.**

**Ahhh..beware of big-sappy-but-romantically-sweet-speech-before-proposal the proposal part comes in next chapter...I think.**

**(26/9/14) It took me almost a month to finish writing this xD**

* * *

**CHP3**

_**'Will she**_** say..yes?'**

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

People actually thought it was a Marriage proposal! ...Well, they did kind of have a point; If a guy is kneeling on the ground on one leg holding your hands with something shiny you weren't expecting to see, what else could it be?..Okay, so the shiny thing is her locket and not a ring.

"Look, I know you're probably still mad...you have every right to be, just hear me out when I say that" Louis started, his eyes full of sincerity. "I shouldn't have acted like a child the way I did on your coronation, you were just doing what you had to do, and..I should have realized it sooner, but when I did..it was too late"

A soft 'Awwwe' shifted through the people gathered in the ballroom.

Corinne remained silent, she knew that that wasn't the best time to say anything, nevertheless, she was still content from what he was saying.

"You..you were hurt, I can _never_ stand that, and you know it. But it hurts me even more so when I'm the reason for it to happen." He shook his head.

* * *

"Come on come on come on!" Aramina mumbled impatiently, crossing both of her fingers.

"Will he just propose already! They've already made up for the misunderstandment at her coronation!" Renée said.

Viveca shook her head. "He's just being the cheesy dork he is. And by that, I mean he's doing the big-romantic-speech-before-the-proposal thing."

"Oh"

"Awwwwwweeee"

* * *

Corinne didn't know what to feel at that particular moment; Should she be happy? Or should she be sad? Angry with the fact he only /now/ said it? She didn't know, but she was certain that even if she was mad, she could never stay like that at him for long enough.

She swore that she heard someone in the crowd say 'It's still a marriage proposal!' or her mind was playing tricks on her. (Okay, he's.. For how long idk, but he's standing up still clutching her hands)

Sooner into his speech, she was realizing that she was feeling torn, completely. One part of her, wanted it to be a nightmare, one where she was never Queen, never a Princess, and _never_ stuck in that predicament, just a simple farm girl turned Musketeer.

But the other side of her, was glad that all that had happened;being a Princess? Being a Queen..the latter left her confused. 'Queen' of what or where exactly? Right at the back of her mind...only one country's name came.

She was barely paying any mind to what he was saying, but the words that left him captured her heart.

"You don't have to return it, but I can't hold it back when I say that I _love_ you."

Another 'Awwwwwww' shifted through the people.

She looked at him, un certancy in her eyes as she scanned his face, she needed to know for how long that was true. "You're just saying that because I'm a Queen..?" She asked quietly, doubtfulness evident in her voice.

Louis shook his head, stepping even closer to her. "No, I'm not." Sincerity flooded his voice, and Corinne still felt unsure and insecure.

"Princess or no Princess, Queen or not, I love _you_ for who_ you _are, and no one, _no one,_ can change my mind." He said softly, never taking his amber dotted eyes from her cerulean dotted sapphire ones.

Corinne didn't know if he was lying or not. There was obvious sincerity, but she knew he was an expert at masking his feelings. She searched his eyes as if to say, _"How do I know you're not lying like you did before..?"_

"If I was lying, tell me, please, why would I do this?" He leaned in forward and.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

_"I'm sorry I failed to protect her"_

_Marissa turned around, giving him a sympathetic look as she placed a hand on his shoulder supportively. "It's not your fault, Louis. We all tried the best we could, but that girl is..stubborn, hard-headed, determined" She smiled slightly. "And she won't back down without a fight. But sometimes, even if we don't want to..we have to let them go." She said, moisture building up behind her eyes. She quickly stood up again, and walked over to where most of the kingdom could be seen, still looking for any sign of the girls that had gone to get help._

_Trying not to look through things all too negatively, there was still time. Louis looked at her again. Her beautiful, blue eyes sparkled no more to they were hidden behind her eyelids. Her smile was missing too. But a peaceful expression she wore as she remained unconscious._

_His thumb grazed over her cheek gently. "Please wake up...please. Everyone needs you.._I_ need you." He whispered._

_There was a groan, then she scrunched up her face slightly, then her eyes slowly opened, she blinked slightly, trying to get used to the amount of light in her eyes. "Huh..what happened?" She asked, her voice barely above a mumble._

_Louis sighed with relief as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're okay, and that's all that matters" He murmured._

_Corinne cringed, feeling the immense pain and numbness in her arm. There was also the pounding migraine..and she was beginning to feel light headed once more. She closed her eyes, still leaning against Louis' forehead and whispered. "I'm so sorry, for everything."_

_How could she say that? He was the one who should've apologized! "What?" He murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I should be the one who should've said it"_

_She shook her head slightly, ignoring how bad her headache had become. "No, if I told you the truth sooner-.." She bore her blue eyes in to his brown ones. "None of this would've happened." She said quietly._

_Louis searched her eyes, there was nothing but honest sincerity in them. "Don't say that...__"_

_"Say what? That I'm speaking the truth?" She mumbled._

_But his brooding expression made Corinne's heart clench even more so than before. He shook his head. "That's not the truth" He said quietly._

_"Then what is...?" She murmured, the look of doleful visible in her eyes._

_"That I was being immature," He shook his head. "I should've- I could've been happy that you were okay, but I had to have an outburst.." He trailed of as his eyes met her sapphire orbs in a long gaze and held._

_Wordlessly, the blond raised a hand to the side of his face, and he held hers in his free one. The first thought that came to his mind was: Her hand's freezing cold..that can't be good. There was no possible way that it could be good._

_Corinne cringed again, feeling the unbearable pain in her arm again. "I'm sorry my goodbye had to be like this." She said, sadness evident in her voice._

_His heart was pounding, goodbye? What goodbye? She couldn't leave him! Not after everything that had happened! "Goodbye?" He asked, his expression reflected his feelings, her words wounded him, it was the worst feeling he had ever felt in his life. "What goodbye?"_

_"This one." She said before using \all\ her willpower and sitting straight up before grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him. He had no time to respond before she fell- completely limp and un-moving, into his arms._

_It took him only a second to realize what had happened in the passed two moments, he quickly reached up and pushed away her currently-shortened locks away from her face, resting at her cheek..stone-cold. "Corinne?" He asked, urgency was clear as day. He took her wrist...no pulse. "Corinne?" His cries were getting more urgent. But it was no use..Philippe was right. The girl he loved..._

_Was dead._

* * *

**_(the battle where Philippe catches his target.)_**

_Corinne's eyes flashed with sheer aggravation as she fought off the armed men until it was down to the cloaked figure- who was obviously a man. The mysterious person just wordlessly raised his sword as lightning split the sky._

_Almost in an instant, Corinne found her suspiciousns. "Who are you?!" She demanded, raising her sword higher. No reply. "I am not afraid of you!" She said again._

_Another streak of lightning slpit the sky, lighting up the place once more as the man grinned, it was all but of course, familiar. He pushed his hood back. "Oh Blondie, it's only been two sweet years before revenge."_

_Corinne gasped, and held her weapon even tighter in her hand, glaring daggers at the man in front of her. "You! I will not let you defeat me like you almost did before!" She exclaimed, her shoulders back, giving a look of regality and determination._

_The villain mearly smirked, digging his sword into the ground. Corinne glanced around, why wasn't the man about to lunge? Philippe gave a look of satisfaction. "Oh no, not at all." He said sarcastically._

_The younger girl raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of a prank, because you know nothing will make me back down without a fight." She stated._

_Philippe grinned, his eyes glowering at the blond. "Oh, but the thing is..I know your weak spot."_

_Silence._

_There were only four seconds of silence before it hit her like a brick wall. She lunged at the man in front of her with her sharp blade, her eyes crackling like wildfire. But the man just blocked the blow with a flick of his wrist. "Don't you dare hurt Louis! _Ou vous allez payer cher!"_ She exclaimed._

_"Oh-ho-ho!" He laughed. Then grinned, his eyes mere slits. "Oh, Blondie, I'm not the one who let's him meet his demise...my men are."_

_"You mean your baboons?" She asked, trying to stall._

_Philippe raised an eyebrow, then grinned. It was working out far better than he had hoped! "Oh no, I have gotten better ones, expertise minions...and your little Louis is there...un armed..._**alone**_."_

_That was all it took to make her freeze stiff, her widened eyes staring at the man in front of her. She slowly shook her head, "No.." She whispered, taking a few steps back, her grip on her sword loosening._

_"Oh yes. But on my behalf, just being the generous man I am...I let Bertram have the honors of helping your King meet his demise."_

_It was it, her heart caught in her throat, she couldn't breathe, all she heard was the beat of her heart. It couldn't be! He..he couldn't be! She didn't even know what to do, no muscle in her body would move._

_And when he grinned, she knew that she had fallen right into his trap, but she didn't care any more. She let her sword slip from her fingers and fall onto the ground. Every bone in her body refused to move._


	4. Cant remember anything

**Well, here's a short end to a short story.**

**I /may/ have accidentally told one of you a spoiler...whoops. Well, at least I think no one -from the two that don't know- knows about it...I think.**

**P.S- Try listening to the instrumental of "Once Upon a December" from the movie in 1997 or 1998**

* * *

_"**I can't remember anything because of amnesia."**_

Carol strolled through the late-afternoon streets of the Kingdom, still trying to spot anything that triggered her memory. The land lady- also a kind nurse- had said she looked familiar, a lot of people she met did. But when she asked who she looked like, their expression would turn somber, almost as if someone died.

But no one ever answered her, and she was starting to get worried that she might have looked like someone terrible. She sighed..if only she knew. "Don't even think about it, girl." She mumbled to herself, straightening her posture.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the town, but nothing she saw triggered her mind. Her long wavy blond hair went a few inches past her shoulder, and flew all over her face when it got windy, something that she found very annoying.

She continued to walk, but someone's voice made her stop dead in her tracks. It triggered a gear so small in her mind that she almost missed it.

"Corinne?" Her heart may have stopped cold. There was something that she just found...recognizable in the voice, though she thought he was calling someone else. As far as she knew, the name didn't even sound familiar.

"Corinne?" The voice called again. "Is it really you?"

She couldn't help herself, she turned to face the person, but was slightly stunned at the fact of how close they actually were, arms length at minimum.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It was Corinne! But...how was she still alive? She got shot with an arrow and died..right in his arms! But it had to be.

"Corinne?" He asked softly, slowly taking his steps to the blond girl, who either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. Every step he took towards her built up his hope that it was who he thought he was. But at the same time, he could also feel his heart shattering bit by bit as the memories came flooding back like rain.

_It took him only a second to realize what had happened in the passed two moments, he quickly reached up and pushed away her currently-shortened locks away from her face, resting at her cheek..stone-cold. "Corinne?" He asked, urgency was clear as day. He took her wrist...no pulse. "Corinne?" His cries were getting more urgent. But it was no use..Philippe was right. The girl he loved..._

_Was dead._

But she couldn't be…she was right there… it was her…it had to be.

"Corinne?" He asked again, taking a few steps closer. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and from the corner of his eye, he saw her blue eyes fill with what seemed like recognition. He had to know that she was okay…he had to know that she was alive. "…Is it really you…?"

That time, she turned to face him. He recognized everything…everything that made him sure that it was the same girl that he had lost. The same blue eyes, the same expressions, the same blond hair…everything.

But even her voice struck him as familiar. But her words pierced his heart with a sword.

"I'm sorry, but my name isn't Corinne, it's Carol." She said, sympathetically. "But I heard someone- the florist I think- mention her."

"Oh," Louis mumbled, finding it sad, and awkward. As far as he recalled, she was the same exact person, just with a different name. Though he didn't give much thought to it. He didn't see her in town before, and it struck him as curious. "Sorry, I don't recall seeing you in town before."

Then she glanced around, almost as if embarrassed, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, she mumbled. "It's actually my first time in town…as far as I recall."

"As far as you recall?" Curiosity filled his tone.

She looked away, a slight pink taking on her cheeks, whether it was from the embarrassment or something else, he didn't know. "Yeah, I was part of some accident or something- as far as the landlady said."

"What happened next?"

"I…i don't know. I can't remember anything because of amnesia.'


End file.
